russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Kapinoy ready to classic in 2013
April 21, 2013 Even though IBC-13 is a government entity, it is run like a private corporation into The Kapinoy Network. The giant networks, ABS-CBN and GMA focusing on the mass audience on income markets, including soap-operas concentrating on teleseryes, Mexican telenovelas and Korean asianovelas, local comedies, noontime variety shows, showbiz talk shows and the Japanese anime series from other two established networks known as Kaamilya and Kapuso as well as TV5 for being The Kapatid Network. The sequestered radio and television network Kapinoy network led by the number 3 TV network IBC, the UHF news network IBC News Network (INN), a romantic love songs on FM band 93.5 Romance FM, news and public service on AM radio DZTV Radyo Budyong and the number 1 internet danze mix FM radio iDMZ unveils with offering the new improved programming to celebrate on its 53rd anniversarry. IBC had made broadcast trends and oepening doors in related areas, in VHF and UHF TV programming, radio, international cable TV and DTH satellite services as well as post-production and merchandising concerns are telephone and internet services. A new board of directors appointed by president Noynoy Aquino III, with Eric Canoy, who presides over Radio Mindanao Network, as the network's chairman, Boots Anson-Roa as president and CEO and Lito Ocampo Cruz, former VP of E! Entertainment TV Philippines for RMN, as the network's vice-president, IBC intends to increase its cultural, current events and children's programming eventually the audience will watching the kind of shows. Proving the successful in the past 15 years, IBC is now reaching as the undisputed number 3 network in the country and in the Asia by bringing high-quality entertainment to all classic IBC hit shows together with Viva Kids block, tokusatsu and anime series, and new line-up of top-rating Viva-TV programs nationwide. It has the flagship children's television program called KapinoyLand, every weekdays at 4 p.m. and Sunday mornings at 7;30 a.m., with the IBC mascots in the lead character Mr. Kapinoy for kiddies, enjoy playschool, playground, pre-school education, schools, fun foods kids, book stories, toys and so musch more for children, along with the Kapinoy children's programming like Sesame Street (weekdays at 8 a.m.) and Barney, Baby Bop and BJ characters in Barney & Friends (Saturdays at 8 a.m.) to the Philippine audience. Bringing together in the classic top-rating IBC programs as IBC Classics at 2:30 to 3:30 p.m., shows Iskul Bukol, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Pinoy Thrillers and Sic O'Clock News. Other program movements: IBC's flagship news program Express Balita, anchored by Snooky Serna, Noli Eala and Alvin Elchico, every Mondays to Fridays at 4:30 p.m. The late-night newscast Ronda Trese, now with new anchor Alex Santos and Czarinah Lusuegro, weeknights at 11:30 p.m. When the public service programs in the late-night slot at 12 midnight, Linawin Natin with Jarius Bondoc (Mondays), Good Take with Chin-Chin Gutierrez (Tuesdays), Angara ng Bayan with congressman Sonny Angara (Wednesday), Pulsong Pinoy with Zyrene Parsad-Valencia (Thursday) and Snooky with Snooky Serna (Fridays) with the long-running public service program every Saturday mornings at 6 a.m. is Nora Mismo with superstar Ms. Nora Aunor. The noontime shows from other networks, daily noontime variety shows Lunch Break every Mondays to Saturdays at 12 noon, with host Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, Smokey Manaloto, Nadia Montenegro, Pat Natividad, Bobby Yan, Nicole Anderson and Enrique Gil, compared to Eat Bulaga! and It's Showtime. Meanwhile weekdays at 8:30 to 10:30 a.m., the anime and tokusatsu fans in Japan for the new treat as IBC presents Tokusatsu Kapinoy with action-packed Kamen Rider Black, Bioman, Voltes V and Battle Ball. Another successful cartoon program block, called Viva Kids every Saturdays at 8:30 to 11a.m., with all-time favorite cartoons like Barbie, Grossology, Pop Pixie, phenomenal fairy-serye Winx Club and Maya & Miguel. More: an educational Filipino culture Cooltura with Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba (Monday to Saturday 11:30 a.m.), Dolly Anne Carvajal's Showbiz Star (weekday mornings at 10:30 a.m.), the TV sitcom a comedy king Dolphy (weekdays at 11 a.m.), Y2K: Yes to Kids with Maxene Magalona (Sundays at 8 a.m.), lifestyle tele-magazine show Chinatown TV (Sundays at 8:30 a.m.) with new host are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Richard Velantin and Wendelyn Ty, interactive music show Danze sa TV (weekdays at 3:30 p.m. simulcast over iDMZ) with iDMZ DJs The Sting (Terence Khan) and magazine sitcom Hapi Kung Healthy (Sundays at 7 a.m.), with actress Manilyn Reynes along with Jeff Arcilla, Lou Veloso and Arlene Tolibas. Viva-TV, on the other hand, the IBC's primetime block from 5 p.m. to 12 midnight slot daily, the banner shows continues to be a popular sports programs led by the flagship programs with PBA (every Wednesdays, Thursdays and Fridays at 6:30 to 8:30 p.m., Saturdays at 7 to 9 p.m. and on Sundays at 4 to 8:30 p.m.) and NBA (every Saturdays at 5 to 7 p.m. and Sundays at 12 noon to 2:30 p.m.), which Viva Sports is now producing the popular basketball tournaments with the PBA and NBA games. Also, with the mix-martial arts of wrestling fans like action-packed WWE Smackdown! (Saturdays at 10 p.m.) and WWE Bottom Line (Sundays at 11 a.m. to 12 noon) and boxing fans like Donaire Flashback (Saturdays at 2:30 p.m.) and The Main Event (Sundays at 10 a.m.). The primetime phenomenal teleserye Esperanza airs weeknights at 9:30 p.m. starring Cristine Reyes, directed by Wenn V. Deramas. Another teleserye on primetime called Sandy's Boyfriend which debuts at 10 p.m., starring the new love-teams are AJ Muhlach and Nadine Lustre, directed bu Jeffrey Jeturian. Teen drama anthology series like Anja Aguilar's Dear Heart (Sundays at 2:30 p.m.) and comedy show Petra's Panniest (Sundays at 3:30 p.m.), hosted by the YouTube sensation Ashle Rivera aka Petra Mahalimuyak. Offers the weekend Viva movie screening: Viva Box Office (Saturdays at 10:45 p.m.) and action-packed Sinemaks (Sundays at 10:30 p.m.). New treat of animes: Crayon Shin Chan (Saturdays at 3:30 p.m.), Akazukin Cha Cha (Saturdays at 4 p.m.) and action-packed Cyborg Kurochan (Saturdays at 4:30 p.m.) continues to bring the kiddie is anime fans. In the foreign soap-opera primetime weeknights, Viva-TV has the Mexican popular telenovelas: Amor Bravio (weekdays at 5:30 p.m.), Palabra de Mujer (weeknights at 6 p.m.) and Rosalinda (weeknights at 10:30 p.m.), and of couse, the Korean asianovelas: romantic Shut Up Flower Boy Band (Mondays and Tuesdays at 6:30 p.m.) and romantic-drama All About My Love (weeknights at 11 p.m.). Of couse more: watch Viva-TV hit shows like the top-rating game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire hosted by Christopher de Leon (Mondays and Thursdays at 7:30 p.m., Saturdays at 9 p.m. and Sundays at 9:30 p.m.), high-rating The Weakest Link hosted by Edu Manzano (Weeknights at 8:30 p.m.) and the popular talent search show for the contest Born to be a Star hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar (Sundays 8:30 p.m.) continues to bring in more viewers will be treated to the phenomenal of these shows. The IBC Radio Network had the Asia's largest chain of radio stations in the country, now has the AM radio stations for news and public service, and 2 FM radio stations for music entertainment along with provincial radio stations. A romantic love songs on the FM radio called 93.5 Romance FM playing all easy-listening love songs. The station is playing all easy-listening love songs, manned by all-female jocks (fewer male jocks are also added), can heard with its official website for live streaming at RomanceFM.ph. That nationwide reach when 92.7 MHz Iloilo, 94.5 MHz Cebu and 95.3 MHz Davao simulcasted its signals, ensuring travelers from Manila, uninterrupted listening of its programs. At the same time, OPM songs are also played on DWRM at the time. This was IBC's first venture into class A-B-C market, will making them also the number one station. Among the Romance FM DJs Anna Reyes, Andre Jordan, Maxine, Paul Phoenix and Monica. Introducing new programs are Remember Yesterday plays classic love songs of the 70s 80s and 80s every Monday, All Day Romance (Tuesday to Saturday), Love All Night (everyday), Classic Friday plays more classics loe a new wave songs, Different Sundays, Tune Pop Love (Romance FM's pop love) and Pinoy Countdown going to Top 10 most-requested OPM love songs. DZTV Radyo Budyong become the number 2 ranking for the news and public service AM radio among the AM radio networks, including DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ Roxas, DYRG Kalibo, DYBG Cebu and DXML Davao which dubbed as the new tagline Ang Pambansang Radyo Ng Lakas! in official website with the live streaming at RadyoBudyong.ph, the sequestered TV-radio network IBC further reaches to the growing audiences by revolutionizing public service and government beyong television that blends the seasoned and broadcast journalists from TV and radio. OB Van radio, a first in Philippine Radio history, in which it broadcast to a specific location via see thru OB van studio vehicle for the Philippine government with Aaksyon ng Mundo immediately, when it create the DZTV Publikong Serbisyo Center, the first ever separate office for the public service by the local AM radio station. Some of its news anchors are the broadcast icons like Snoky Serna, Noli Eala, Alvin Elchico, Czarinah Lusuegro, Larry Ng, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba, Jarius Bondoc, Chin-Chin Gutierrez, Lil Mateo, congressman Sonny Angara, Dolly Anne Carvajal, Alex Santos and Jess Caduco. Programs that tackle news and public affairs, news personalities and newsmakers, public service, entertainment, health, sports, finance, life and inspiration from the government of president Noynoy Aquino III. The Asia's number 1 internet danze mix FM radio station in the country iDMZ now ranks the number 1 among the other FM radio stations, aism to an Asian market of the 15 to 40 age bracket will target A-B-C markets for the danze muzic zone conquer the radio airwaves, iDMZ's official website with live streaming at 89DMZ.com, events and on-air interactivities and promos as well as the TV advertisement of the station. The essence of iDMZ's dance music menu is a non-stop mix of club hits, techno hits, reggae and slow jams. The is the spectrum of iDMZ, encompassing, such diverse musical styles such as Wave, Rock and Disco, the contemporary OPM hits of our local artist in our OPM in-a-Raw. Some of the roster of iDMZ DJs The Unbeatable (Andy Santillan), DJ Ouch (Lopie Guzman), DJ Kaye (Kaye Tan), The Force (Neil Centeno), The Destroyer (Rommel Dayan), Nicole (Nicole Anderson), The Sting (Terence Khan), Marc the Spark, DJ Blare (Bernadette Camalig), ZJ Ziggy, Anne, (Peewee Wenceslao) and DJ Alfie (Alfie Manuel) to beefing up for some of iDMZ’s original programs in the danze music fans'', the ultimate in dance music unveils programs guaranteed to deliver top-notch entertainment in Metro Manils' all-hits, all-dance radio send your non-stop mix sets in MP3 format, 128kbps, 44.1kHz stereo with its own listening app, available in Android and iOS. Among these iDMZ's original programs are ''Wave 24, Slow Jam, Be Heard!, Rockin' Manila, Saturday Clubbing, Back to the 80's and Mobile Mixes, and other programs are Peewee in the Morning, hourly news The Word, a Pinoy music OPM in-a-Raw, Pinoy 10 Hitlist, uninterruptable Megamix, K-Pop N Go and Sayaw Top 10. Still to come, the 53rd anniversarry of Kapinoy Network owns IBC, IBC News Network (INN), 93.5 Romance FM, DZTV Radyo Budyong and iDMZ with its official website at IBC.com.ph.